


Dr Doctor Gives Miss Rose Tyler a Thorough Check-Up

by LemonyTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Clit Pumping, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Dubious Medical Techniques, F/M, Foreplay, Humiliation, Latex Gloves, Massage, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mention of Enema, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pelvic Exam, Playing Doctor, Porn, Power Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Stimulation, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Roleplay, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Speculum, Stething, Stethoscope, Stirrups, The Doctor being an actual doctor, Vibrators, medical fetish, rectal temperature, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyTARDIS/pseuds/LemonyTARDIS
Summary: Rose Tyler lets the Doctor live up to his name and give her a medical examination, which escalates into something much more.





	1. Let's Get Physical

"Rose?" the Doctor got his companion's attention, when she walked into the console room of the TARDIS that day.

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose wondered what he could be wanting from her.

"You've been travelling with me for a while now?" He began and tugged on his earlobe, sniffing nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I realise that. What's your point?"

"Well, I think it's about time you had a check-up," the Doctor didn't beat around the bush, by stating.

"Check-up?" Rose gulped. It hadn't been something she had really thought on, for some time, though she supposed she was due a physical.

"Yes. I'm responsible for your care while you're travelling in the TARDIS. We can do it right here in the TARDIS, if you'll follow me to the med bay?"

"Hang on, you're gonna do it?" Rose stopped in her tracks.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I'm more than qualified. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rose bit her lip, replying hesitantly "I guess not."

"Molto bene. To the med bay then. No time like the present and the quicker we get started, the sooner its over for you. Alonsy!" The Doctor took Rose by the shoulders, guiding her.

Upon arriving in the med bay, Rose noted with interest that the Doctor had tidied up at some point. Usually there would be equipment strewn about all over the floor, let alone the benches. The room felt warmer than usual and a contrast to the gloomy chill of the console room. He must have turned the heating on in here for her earlier. She knew the Doctor had a lower body temperature than humans and that was why the TARDIS felted chilled most of the time. It seemed as though the Doctor had planned for this check-up and had made an effort to make her more comfortable.

"Hop up on the exam couch, Rose," the Doctor instructed her. As she made to sit on the padded seat, the Doctor donned his black rimmed brainy specs, before removing his pinstriped jacket, electing to throw it over the back of a chair, rather than use the coat stand in the corner of the room. When he rolled up his shirt sleeves, she realised he must have been feeling warmer than usual in the heated room. It wasn't often she got to see him shed of any layers and it made her feel quite privileged, as well as horny. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her, to which Rose nodded her reply. "Good," the Doctor commented and slung a stethoscope around his neck. "As your Doctor, I want you to feel at ease with me." He took a seat on the rolling chair, kicking off from the floor and scooting himself toward her in an excited manner. "Let's get started then."

Reaching into his pocket, from the jacket slung over the back of the chair, he produced the following items and placed them on the stainless steel rolling tray, within reach; the little black torch he so often carried around, a notepad, a ballpoint pen, a box of disposable gloves and also a wooden tongue depressor, still in its packet. "I'm going to have a check inside your mouth, first if that's alright?"

"Okay," Rose replied and watched his slim hands as they tore the wrapper off what may as well have been an ice lolly stick. He closed the distance between them, rolling his seat forward and adjusting its height. He was immeasurably close to her now, her knees tucked between the brown pinstriped, outstretched ones of his long well-built runner's legs and Rose had to remember to breathe.

"Say ah," he told her and Rose opened her mouth compliantly, so the Doctor could look within. Gently, he pushed her tongue down with the offending item and gripped her chin, peering to examine her even closer, shining his light inside the cavern. "A little wider, if you can?" the Doctor smiled at her compliance to her request. "That's a good girl," he said.

The amount of time the Doctor took about the inspection, Rose thought he might well have been counting all her teeth! It wasn't exactly enjoyable having her tongue squashed down and keeping her mouth open so long like that. Finally, the Doctor removed the intrusion and threw it away, not even looking, as it landed squarely in the waste bin across the room.

With a click of his pen, the Doctor began to scrawl on his notepad. Rose peered over in order to glimpse what he was noting down, but was disappointed to see his handwriting was made up of those unreadable swirls and circles of the Doctor's own language. The strange symbols reminded her of clockwork, which she thought suited the Time Lord.

"Everything alright?" Rose asked curiously.

"Nothing to worry about, Rose." The Doctor finished scribbling his findings. "I'm going to have a look inside your ears and check temperature next."

He moved to the left of her and must have extracted another item from his pocket, because she felt the object probe her ear and jumped slightly at the sensation. "Sorry, should've warned you. Hold still now, there's a good girl. Won't be long," the Doctor assured her soothingly, as he peered through the scope to inspect her ear canal. "I'm going to take a look in the other one now," he warned her this time, as he swiveled around to inspect her right ear. Popping a clean cap on the device, he took a bit longer with this one, until a familiar beeping sound was emitted. She assumed the device must have doubled as a thermometer. "That's it. You're doing so well," the Doctor complemented Rose's patience and took down some notes.

"I need to take your temperature orally this time." He said, now producing a regular thermometer, which she opened her mouth to receive. It didn't go unnoticed, the way his fingers grazed over bottom lip. "Hold that under your tongue for me. It'll take a few minutes," he advised and began smoothing his hands together. "Next, I'm going to have a check of your glands. I'm trying to warm up my hands for you." He looked a bit sheepish, bowing his head and smiling nervously, while rubbing his hands together with quite vigorous friction.

Rose just nodded, rather than attempt to talk around the annoying tube. Closing her eyes, Rose focused on the sensation of the Doctor's gentle and caressing hands. "How's that?" He checked with her, shaking Rose out of her reverie. "Not too cold?" Rose shook her head in answer, even though his touch was more than little on the cool side. She didn't want to embarrass him at all. Besides, by now, she was quite used to the difference in temperature, especially from all the hand holding they got up to. The way he was touching her now however, seemed much more intimate, despite the professional role he was currently assuming. She was enjoying it in an unexpected way. "Good."

He proceeded to probe the outside of her throat, while they waited for the reading of her temperature. "You're a bit tense," he noted, as he rubbed at her neck slightly. "Have you been getting headaches?" he asked, with a degree of concern written on his features and laced through his voice.

"Sometimes," Rose managed to admit, despite the thermometer in her mouth. Their lifestyle was not exactly relaxing and while she wasn't exactly stressed either, she supposed her body had grown used to being on high alert of danger, it was beginning to take its toll. She didn't want to voice these thoughts to him, should it cause him any worry. She was fine. A headache was nothing to worry about in the scheme of things, was it?

"Would it be alright if I give you a bit of a massage, while we're here like this?" the Doctor asked, stroking his hands across her shoulders.

That was a bit unorthodox for a medical exam. The Doctor definitely wanted her to feel relaxed. Rose considered the offer, for a moment, before nodding.

"Very good," he smiled, happy she had agreed. "If I loosen up your scalp, I think it could really assist you." He then proceeded to demonstrate his point with such deft skill, that Rose actually let out a moan of pleasure.

"Just another service I provide," the Doctor chuckled and winked at her. She supposed that she really oughtn't to have been surprised by his skill. As her mum so often liked to point out, there was a considerable age difference between them. The Doctor could have trained as anything and everything in his 900 odd years. An education in the art of massage would have been just one way of passing that time, certainly insignificant next the supposed medical degree he was now putting to use. "I do have to continue with this check-up, however."

Rose pouted, as the Doctor ceased his deft ministrations. He slid the thermometer from between her lips and inspected the reading. "I won't be long and then I can continue with your treatment." He waggled his eyebrows at her and then took a moment to scribble some more notes on his pad.

He used another hand-held device to look into each of her eyes in turn. It shone a light and he held her head while he did it, his thumb smoothing on her brow.

Next he took a blood-pressure cuff out, strapping it to her arm, below her t-shirt sleeve and pumping it up, with one hand squeezing the rubber bulb. It tightened and released, giving the Doctor a measurement to add to his notes. The sound of Velcro ripping cut through the room, when he unstrapped the device and put it on the tray as well.

"I'm going to have a check of your reflexes with this," the Doctor informed her, taking out a small rubber-nosed hammer. With fascination, Rose watched as the Doctor expertly tapped the tool, studying the reactions on each part of her body, as it twitched, seemingly separate from her mind's control. Unsurprisingly, the Doctor took a moment to scribble some more.

She began to wonder if he was actually writing down anything of importance at all, perhaps he was doing it in some kind of game, to annoy her, by peaking her curiosity. Except, she was growing bored of the scratching sound his pen made as it swooped to ignore the boundaries that the lined paper provided. Rose was, in fact, beside herself in anticipation for this promised massage. Even imagining his hands rubbing along her body was sending her mind asunder. Could he not just get on with it already?

When the Doctor finally put his pen down, he pulled out instead a needled syringe and Rose grew a little faint at the sight of it. She'd never been much good with needles.

"What's that for?" she gulped.

"I need a small sample of blood from you."


	2. Heart on One's Sleeve

"Do you have to?" Rose questioned the necessity of him drawing her blood with the needle.

"You can refuse Rose, but its a good idea for me to test the chemical balance of your blood. To make sure you're not deficient in anything, or harboring anything you shouldn't be." He waved the syringe at her.

"I'm just not a fan of needles is all," admitted Rose.

"I promise you I'll be as gentle as can be and it'll be over quickly. Its just one little prick really," the Doctor elaborated.

"You promise?" Rose checked with him.

"Cross my hearts," he said, altering the familiar expression.

"Okay," she agreed and let him wrap a tourniquet around her bicep. She braced herself for the horrible pain as the needle pierced her, but he was skillful and it didn't hurt as much as she expected.

"Well done, Rose," he congratulated her bravery as he capped off the vial of her dark blood to test later and taped a cotton bud over the injection site. "I want to listen to your chest now," the Doctor stated.

Rose started a little at that. Would he be able to hear the way her heart fluttered at his touch, at his very presence? Was it silly to think her heart might betray her and he'd hear the very infatuation she had for him? She tried to breathe deeply and calm herself, but she didn't have a lot of time, as he was already reaching for the stethoscope around his neck. "I'd like you to take your shirt off."

"My sh-shirt?" Rose stuttered.

"Yes, if that's okay." The Doctor had a look of concentration, as he used one hand to manipulate the buds into his ears. The other hand lifted the bell to his mouth, so he could warm it on his breath. "You can leave your bra on. It will just be easier; especially if I'm to give you the proper massage you need after all this."

"Sure." Rose's voice came out a bit chipper, even to her ears. She had only a t-shirt on and crossed both arms across herself to tug it off and over her head. Momentarily, she forgot what bra she had put on that day. Looking at it, she was remembered it was one of her more comfortable ones, not a particularly lacy number or anything. She usually stuck to comfortable, these days when it ended up they were running for their lives more often than not.

"Molto bene." The Doctor was pleased that she'd removed the barrier between them and he could get in easily to listen to her chest sounds. Rose tried to remain calm, but her brain was thinking of little more than the fact that she was topless with the Doctor touching and listening to her in an intimate manner. Her heart wasn't complying, thudding along heavily and quickly and the Doctor would surely be hearing that.

The Doctor seemed to sense her unease. "The fact that humans manage with one heart is alien to me. Yours seems a little fast. That could be normal for you. I'm worried about your stress levels though Rose, especially considering the lifestyle we lead and the tension headaches."

"Maybe I'm just not used to being examined by someone I-" Rose started, but stopped herself. She thought on how she would describe their relationship, before finishing her sentence with, "-know so well."

"Hmmm." The Doctor's brow furrowed into a frown. "I thought that could be a contributing factor." His expression lit up immensely, however, when an idea sparked in him. "Would it help, if you had listen to my hearts as well?"

"You what?" Rose giggled at the Doctor's charming, yet absurd enthusiasm. He was already loosening his paisley tie and unbuttoning his eggshell oxford. It wasn't long before his chest was exposed. He had forgone any sort of vest and Rose's heart didn't so much flutter as nearly leap from her throat at the site of his lean, but well-defined muscle. His skin was pale and a smattering of hair adorned his chest in a display of manliness. The sight made Rose feel quite like ravaging him there and then. The stethoscope that hung somewhere between his nipples was a distant calling reminder of where they were and what they were supposed to doing. As calmly as possible she collected herself and reached out toward the instrument.

"May I?" Rose asked hesitantly. She had let him listen to her own heart and now he was returning the gesture. She had listened to his chest before, but that had been while he was laid up with regeneration sickness at Christmas. They had both been working, but to what capacity she did not know and then he'd had a neural implosion when he woken up too early and one of them had stopped all together. She had certainly felt them before too, when they'd been squashed up together in a tight situation, while on the run. She had felt them thudding away with the pumping of what could only be Time Lord adrenaline. Her own hadn't been too different sounding at the time either. Now he was offering to listen to them up close and personal during a calm moment, when he was healthy. It was the defining difference between their physiology.

"Of course," the Doctor said, handing her the stethoscope while he still grinned proudly. Rose put it on less smoothly than the Doctor had, accidentally poking herself with one of the ear pieces, but he just smiled more broadly at her. Mimicking what he'd done earlier, she breathed on the chest piece and placed it to the middle of his chest. What she heard didn't sound like a heart at all and she frowned. "You'll only get an echo there," the Doctor told her, shaking his head. He placed his cool hands over her warm human one and guided her so that she could listen to each side intermittently.

"That's amazing," Rose commented, still astonished that two hearts could work together like that.

"Why thank you." The Doctor took the complement with a side of smugness. She batted him playfully.

"My turn again?" she wondered.

The Doctor took the stethoscope back, despite Rose's initial reluctance. She liked the opportunity it had given her and didn't really want to give that up, but the Doctor insisted that he had to carry on with his examination of her. He neglected to do up his shirt, which hung open distractingly while he instructed her when to take a deep breath and when to hold it. He listened to her chest from the back as well, paying particular attention to the sound of her lungs and took her pulse for good measure.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about there," he commented eventually, putting her at ease. However, he still felt the need to write in his notebook. "I'm going to check your tummy now. If you'll lie back?"

"Okay," Rose responded, trusting him. The Doctor got Rose to lie back in the chair, which he reclined so she was comfortable. Again, he tried to warm his hands, but then decided better and rolled across the room, to snap on a pair of latex gloves. "Love that sound," he commented idly at the rubber thwacking on skin. "Let me know if anything is too tender, or painful, for any reason."

"Sure," Rose responded.

"That's a good girl."

Rose thought she may have preferred his cold touch, than the feel of the clinical rubber against her skin, but she didn't say anything. There was something calming about his professionalism as well as the gentle intimacy. He had a good long feel of her abdominal region, probing with his fingers and a concentrated look on his face.

"Where did you learn to be a Doctor?" Rose asked him, not used to having to fill the silence between them.

"Glasgow," he simply stated, leaving Rose think on that, as he used the stethoscope to listen again. "Sorry, I need you to open your jeans and pull them down a little, to get a better feel." The Doctor seemed apologetic and sheepish again.

"Sure." Rose didn't like seeing him feel uncomfortable in this situation and helped him, by exposing her midriff to him a little more. She wondered idly whether or not he would want to examine her lower than that and if that had been his intention all along with this. Get her vulnerable and trusting, using this role-play and finally touch her where she'd wanted him to for so long. The thought sent a rush of heat down south and she could feel a wetness in her knickers.

"Very good, thank you," the Doctor almost congratulated her on her effort.

"My pleasure." Rose meant to reply coolly, but almost choked on her tongue in doing so.

She wished there was none of this confusion of feelings and boundaries between them. If it could all be suddenly stripped away completely, she'd happily let him take her on this medical couch, during an examination. But their relationship was so much more complicated than that and dare she say, better. Not that she would mind at all if that were the way things should swing. She wondered again, like so often she had done before, if the Doctor had reciprocated feelings towards her. Not that they ever had time to talk about that sort of thing, with their fast paced adventures and all. She thought now might be the time, but also that it might be inappropriate.

She thought about what happened at the school too, when he'd been so sad because he was going to live a long time, while she'll get old, eventually die, and he would continue to live on. 'The Curse of the Time Lords' he'd called it. She watched him with a sadness and wondered if he ever got to experience a proper intimate closeness with any of companions, or if these medical examinations were the closest he ever got. Especially now that his own people were gone. He was still a man, after all. Surely he still had needs?

If the Doctor noticed where her thoughts had gone, he didn't let on, using two fingers on her at her groin, he hunted for pulse there and tutted, removing his glove for a better contact with her flesh. Rose had to fight a raging battle within herself to keep calm at this point. After feeling for and counting out the rapid pulse there, the Time Lord made a 'hmm,' noise and continued to finish up with his examination at her lower end, pressing down on her pubis flatly, ignoring the hair growth there, with his own naked hand, that he liked to boast was manly and hairy, despite the contrary. His other hands remained glove clad and he explored her belly with it, before stripping off that one off as well.

At first, Rose didn't know whether to feel relief, or disappointment as he took her hands back off her, but quickly decided that it was the latter. She practically ached for his touch. But he took no notice and returned to his damned notebook. The way he paused to mouth the end of his pen in thought was maddening. Did he know how sexy that made him look, especially with those glasses of his on? The tease. She inspected the profile of his face and trailed her eyes down, getting lost in the perfection of his form, for a moment.

"Rose," the Doctor cleared his throat and she saw he had finished writing. "If you'll turn over, I'd like to perform that massage I mentioned on you now. You've earned it."


	3. Doctor Says Relax

"Is the check-up finished?" Rose wondered.

"As thoroughly as possible, for now," he told her. "Unless you've got any concerns, or anything else you'd like me to look at?" the Doctor probed.

"Um, I guess not. Sure, you can give me that massage," Rose replied. "How would you er —like me?"

"On your front would be best," the Doctor decided.

"Do I need to remove any more clothes?" Rose wondered.

"You don't have to, but it would help if you got fully undressed. I think you'll benefit greatly for a complete and full body massage," the Doctor elaborated. Rose felt the need to pinch herself to check that he had really just said that and she wasn't dreaming. "I have some oil that will help you relax and warms the muscles when its rubbed in properly. I can use a towel to cover you also."

"Hmm, yeah, that sounds nice," Rose agreed and slipped out of her clothes while the Doctor fetched her the towel to protect her dignity. He dimmed the lights too, now that the exam was over. With the lights lowered, the room felt more relaxing than clinical.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this in the bedroom?" the Doctor seemed to notice that the med bay could be an uncomfortable place for a massage.

"I beg your pardon?!" Rose scoffed at him. The Doctor immediately reached for the back of his head to tug at his hair in a show of nervousness.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to um.. insinuate. I just thought-" the Doctor was stumbling over his words now. With the arm behind his head, his shirt just fell open further and the sight sent Rose quite giddy. She giggled and stuck her tongue out, teasingly. The Doctor realised what she was doing.

"Oh you, Rose, behave," he almost scolded her.

"I'm fine to do it in this room," Rose stated.

"You are?" he questioned. "Well, as it happens so am I. So, that settles it. We'll stay here, in the med bay." He nodded at the decision.

"Ready to start on me then?" Rose asked, as she made herself comfortable.

"Candles! I could get some scented candles!" he burst out. "It's important for you to be relaxed as possible. I'll go find some candles."

"I really don't need-" Rose began, but the Doctor had already darted from the room, in search of scented candles, of all things. He really was going to great lengths to relax her, that she was actually starting to get frustrated. She wondered again if that wasn't his true intention. She was sick of the games and if didn't come out with it soon, whether or not he wanted to be with her romantically and even sexually, she might just jump him instead. She waited for quite some time, with nothing to do but be with her own thoughts and listen to the hum of the TARDIS engines, as they drifted through space.

While he was gone, Rose had almost resorted to touching herself in that time for something to do. All this nervous anticipation of the Doctor's touch was sending her even randier than if he had actually been touching her! Eventually, the Doctor came back with an entire crate of what she hoped contained candles. She saw a pillow sticking out of the top of the crate.

"I didn't know what your favourite scent would be. I thought maybe roses, because well, you know. But that might be cliché. I thought that lavender would be better as a relaxant, but then I thought you've never smelt fyrofrasia. It's from the middle east area of the planet Morthe and you may enjoy that or-"

"Any of them will do just fine. I'm more anxious to get on with it." Rose was near the end of her tether.

"Sorry," the Doctor pouted. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"You've done that really, but all this preparation is, quite frankly, overkill," she complained.

"Of course. I didn't realise." The Doctor lit a few candles at random and positioned the pillows, so she was comfortable enough. "Its time for your treatment, Rose," the Doctor stated, when all was ready. He rubbed the oil on his hands and into the muscles of her back. Rose hissed when his cold hands contacted her skin.

"I'm sorry. It won't take long for the oil to heat up and you'll feel much better," the Doctor explained, continuing with the smooth stokes of his hands on her body. "Just try to relax as much as possible." He continued his motions up and around her shoulders, neck, and spent a particularly long time on her scalp. She'd have to give her hair a good wash later, with all that massage oil, but for now she enjoyed the sensation. He moved lower down, focusing on the her thighs, calves, and feet, all of which had taken a particular toll recently with the amount of running they had done. He washed his hands in the med bay basin before oiling them up again and continuing through to her buttocks. Rose was certainly relaxed, but she still held onto hope that the Doctor wanted to be more physical with her.

"Turn over," he instructed. Rose did as she was told, adjusting the towel accordingly. The Doctor continued to massage her front muscles and even her face. Whether it was the alien candles he'd chosen to use, the rhythmic sounds of the TARDIS on auto-pilot, or just the magic the Doctor had somehow managed to work with his hands, Rose felt incredibly drowsy and as if all her walls and inhibitions had broken down.

"Doctor," she hummed.

"Yes, Rose?" he murmured back, his hands on her belly, smoothing up towards her chest.

"I'd quite like to kiss you." Had she really just said that? It must be the candle fumes. Either that, or she'd gone mad with lust for this incomprehensibly sexy Time Lord. She couldn't put the words back in now. They had bubbled out on their own in her sleepy and relaxed, but horny state. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to see what the reaction on his face might read.

To her surprise, the Doctor didn't answer her, but the next thing she felt were his lips on her hers. They felt cool and wet, like he'd been licking them again, in the way she'd so often seen him do that drove her to a lust that she was never able to do much about at the time. His lips moved on hers, sucking, until her lips were swollen and red. She was sure his would match.

She dared to open her eyes and look at him. His eyes were closed, his face impossible to read, but his hands were telling, moving to caress now, rather than massage. Experimentally, she reached to the back of his head, wrapping her fingers through the tousles of his gelled hair and tugging. The result was him moaning into her mouth and probing his tongue forwards.

She met his tongue with his, tangling and fighting for dominance. She pulled away from him only to stop for breath, though she got the feeling he could have carried on much longer. He had boasted before about a larger lung capacity and something about a 'respiratory bypass'. Her other hand went to his chest this time, feeling the steady beat of his hearts, pulsing slightly faster than they had earlier. She felt the desire to use the stethoscope on him again and wondered if he'd object to that.

"Okay?" the Doctor checked with her.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Dr. Doctor," she added, then winked at him and giggled.

The sight was too much for him and he plundered her mouth again, sending her breathless. This time he reached for a handful of her right breast, massaging that too. He was gentle about it, not squeezing her as she was used to. His oiled up hand felt delicious on her breast and felt even better when he swirled his thumb around her nipple, which he played with until it stood out in an erect nub. She moaned back at him and longed for his hands to move lower and for him to touch her where she was really needy. Instead, he moved his attention to her left breast, giving it the same treatment.

She suddenly felt like he had an advantage on her, wearing too many clothes and tugged at his shirt. He seemed to understand the point she was making and shrugged the oxford off completely, so he was stood in only his pinstriped trousers and converse. She pulled back again to gaze at him. He looked flushed for once and maybe a little breathless this time. She noted the clear bulge in the front of his trousers and the pleading in his eyes.

"Rose?" he speculated her name, the word honey on his lips. An idea sparked in her mind.

"Time for your check up, Doctor." She picked up the discarded stethoscope from the tray next to them, sticking her tongue between her pearly teeth, as she placed the instrument more confidently this time.

"Alright then." He seemed enthusiastic enough and leaned back in his rolling chair, as she sat up to listen. She confirmed that hisheartsbeat was faster and more frantic than before. His eyes read the same, filled with some fear, but mostly lust. She felt the need to kiss him again and did while listening to the sound of each heart, in turn. This turned her on more and she moaned.

"Do you like the sound of my hearts for you, Rose?" he asked her, his voice deep and husky.

"Yes, Doctor," Rose replied.

"I like the sounds of your heart, as it flutters for me," the Doctor admitted and pushed her back into the couch this time. "I want to listen to it again". Taking the stethoscope from her, he planted it in his ears and held the bell of it to her lips, getting her to breathe on it for him, before moving it to her nipple. "Mmm," he groaned, seemingly receiving pleasure from her heart sounding for him alone.

While his eyes were closed, Rose noticed the crotch of his trousers swell further and decided they had better come off. She motioned for him to climb onto the couch with her, so he was hovering over her. He leaned to kiss her some more and as he did, she cupped his bum, enjoying the shape that the tightness of his clothing never did much to disguise. His kiss deepened and turned into a gasp as she reached between them to undo both clasp and zipper of his trousers. Rose tried to pull them down, but it was awkward with him on top of her on the narrow med bay couch. He helped her, by moving his hips and kicking his legs and toeing both his trainers and socks off, until there was only a pair of cotton boxer briefs and a towel between them.

The Doctor pushed the towel aside and moved to place the cold metal of the stethoscope's chest piece directly onto her clit. Rose laughed at the sensation that drove her wild and mad. As the Doctor watched her squirm beneath him, something seemed to snap in him too.

"I think we missed a thoroughly important part of the examination," he told her in a whisper.

"I think we might have," Rose responded, picking up what the Doctor was laying down. He moved off her and Rose was left feeling bereft and disappointed, until she saw what he was up to.

He had gone to the corner of the room, where the coat stand was and took off a long white coat, shrugging it on and turning to face her. The sight of the Doctor standing in just the white coat and his underwear was both laughable and ridiculously sexy.

"The Doctor is in," he spoke huskily, grinning at her.


	4. Time to Pretend

"Good morning, Dr. Doctor," Rose greeted, adopting a voice of innocence. "I'm ready for my physical."

"Molto bene. Let me just get a few things and we'll get started."

The Doctor concealed a few items from the cupboard in his coat, so Rose couldn't see what they were. He then took up position again on his chair. Moving the medical tray, so it was behind her, he placed them down and she heard them clatter, wondering what could make that noise. "I'd like to check your responses today, Miss Tyler," he informed her.

"What kind of responses?" Rose asked, feeling both anxious and excited at the dramatic turn this first experience with her travelling companion had made.

"That is your arousal response to certain stimuli. From there I can determine your treatment," he clarified. He put the stethoscope back in his ears again, with the bell over her left nipple. Intently, he listened, telling her to breathe deeply, as he detected the not so subtle arousal response there. He set up the blood pressure monitor again and another monitor which clipped to her finger. He took out another two clips and attached them to her nipples. Rose tried not to laugh at the site of them jutting out from the centers of both her breasts and instead bit her lip. The pressure on her erect nipples, wasn't too painful, but it sent shockwaves directly to her groin. The cuff around her arm tightened and inflated and the Doctor made some more notations in his book. He was really going all out for this.

"You're doing well so far, Rose. Well done," the Doctor reassured her, with the same tone he had done earlier, upon examining her. She discovered that she enjoyed him talking soothingly and slightly condescending to her. From the sight of his cock, he did too. "For the next part, I need your legs spread, so I'm going to put them in some stirrups, is that okay?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rose replied.

"Good girl, let me just attach those, so we can keep your legs apart and still for the duration of the pelvic exam," he annotated, with surprising detail what he was about to do.

Rose watched the Doctor, as he adjusted the chair, shortening it, so her bum nearly hung off the edge and pulled out a set of stirrups. He used his sonic screwdriver to get them attached properly and stable and attempted to rattle them to make sure they were on firmly. His grip on her left leg was gentle as he lifted and guided it into the first padded gutter of the stirrup. When he set up the second stirrup, for right leg as well, the Doctor bent down and whispered in Rose's ear, "If there's anything you don't like or are uncomfortable with, our safe word is 'pears'. If you say 'pears', I'll immediately stop. Got that?"

"Pears, got it," Rose whispered back, nodding, relieved that there was a safety-net if things went well... pear-shaped and he would respect that she couldn't carry on with this role-play. The gesture made her love him even more.

"Good girl," he said, before kissing Rose chastely on the lips and moving back to the stirrups. With him at her business end and her legs spread in the air, further apart than she was used to at a normal gyno exam, and without so much as a gown on either. She felt rather exposed, but glad that it was with someone she felt safe around. "I don't want you moving too much, so I'm going to strap your legs to the stirrups as well, understand?" he explained. Rose nodded and the Doctor put some leather restraints on.

Donning a new pair of gloves, he took care to snap them loudly. He sat down on his chair and wheeled himself so he was directly between her legs. With gloved hands he rubbed down both her thighs to relax her and then squeezed a bum cheek. Rose gasped. "Good excellent response so far," he told her. "I want to start with the external exam." He pushed one hand down flat to her pubis. The action made Rose ache for his finger inside her, but his other hand instead prodded her stomach in sections. "Let me know if anything is too tender, or painful, for any reason," he repeated his instruction from earlier.

"Yes, Doctor," Rose replied.

The Doctor smiled and continued to probe gently to her abdomen, feeling the size and shape of her uterus.

"Everything feels good there. Well done, Rose." It seemed like he was congratulating her. "I need to begin the internal examination now." One of his hands now trailed down to the slit of her sex, teasing the pink folds there. "Relax now, for me. Its okay, I am your Doctor. Now, This may feel cold at first, but just bear with me."

Deftly, he slid inside, knuckle by knuckle, his long cool, latex-clad finger. Rose gasped at the sensation of him finally touching her inside, even if it was with the artificial barrier of rubber. She kind of liked the impersonal feeling it gave.

He began to rub her. The friction increased her wetness ten-fold. "You're feeling perfect and tight for me here Rose, I can feel some nice muscle tone as well, but I want to put it to the test, if I may?"

"Okay," Rose agreed, though not sure what that would exactly en-tale. She just hoped this would somehow all lead to him impaling her on that generous erection of his, which currently peeked out suggestively, from the top of his pants' waistband and against his neat, washboard, abs. From here she counted ten hardened inches - more than she had ever been with. The thought of it thrilled her immensely.

"I just need you to clench for me now, Rose, if you will?" Obeying, she tightened around his slender digit. "That's it. Really squeeze for me? Tighter now. Lovely." He marveled at the feeling of her warmth closing in, providing a positive pressure to his appendage. "Perfect. And release?"

Rose relaxed again, but he got her to go through the motions a few more times, clenching and releasing, clenching and releasing, until the Doctor was satisfied. "Well done, Rose," he spoke quietly and began to finger her.

Her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, as he bent his knuckles also, swirling his finger to really open her. "Did you know?" he side-tracked, "The human vagina can stretch to several times its size, during intercourse and right back to normal afterward? Astounding bit of anatomy you have here. So very special. I want to stretch you up."

With flicks of the wrist that he had complained was weak upon regenerating, he powered the movements and put a substantial amount of elbow grease into the job. "These are all very healthy responses, I'm getting from you. It is certainly a turn-up for my latest medical journal. You're doing really well, being so good for me. I am concerned however, about this." With his other hand, he flicked her clitoris swiftly and Rose almost shrieked. "It appears slightly swollen." He tutted at the little nub, feigning a medic's concern that somehow flipped Rose's entire stomach. "I may have to run some more tests." Rose pondered what those could be.

His finger inside of her quickened further in pace and he regarded the monitors, as Rose's breathing rate increased. "Open you eyes for me, Rose. There's a good girl, look at me now," he instructed and leant up over her. Between his teeth, he held his little torch. Using the pad of his thumb, he assisted in gently lifting each eyelid to inspect the size of her pupils, as he poked her womanly hole repeatedly. He removed the light from his mouth, putting it into the breast pocket of the white coat. "Oh, you are very dilated, I am definitely getting a significant arousal response from you."

One finger still pumping a rhythm inside her, he managed to write some notes with his other hand, while cooing words of encouragement to Rose. When he had finished writing, he informed her, "I'm going to increase to two fingers now, okay Rose?"

"Yes, hnng, Doctor!" Rose, moaned and tried to grind her hips on his hand for further friction. He tutted at her.

"Rose, I need you to remain still, for a correct reading of your responses. If you don't stay still, I will need to add restraints. Do I need to do that for you?" he checked.

"No, Doctor."

"Good girl."

The Doctor added the second finger, starting again with a slower motion, but building back up again to the increased pace of before. Every now and then, he'd curl them inside her, scissor, or circle them to mix it up and listen to the change of sounds she made. He blew gently across her clitoris in away that had Rose fighting the need to squirm. The Doctor took more notes, before telling her what a good patient girl she was being and leaning down to suck her clit. Rose's muscles tightened at the feeling and she bucked her hips.

Immediately, The Doctor moved away from her, removing his fingers also. "I did warn you, Miss Tyler, but I really need to establish a correct baseline for your responses and need you to stay as still as possible." The Doctor wheeled around to where his tray was and found some leather straps. He attached one over her hips and tightly to the chair. It wasn't painfully tight, but incredibly restrictive. The use of bondage was both a hindrance and a comfort to Rose at this point. "There, we won't have any sort of thrusting, or behaviour like that during this examination," the Doctor scolded her for the re-action he found undesirable and supposedly counterproductive to his study of her.

Returning to his place, he immediately pushed two fingers back into her at the same time as sucking her clitoris. His fingers thrust into her faster, as he licked and sucked the small bundle of nerves intermittently until Rose's orgasm washed through her and he withdrew all contact, changed his gloves and added more notations to paper. Rose continued to come down again, while the Doctor measured Rose's pulse and checked the monitors, all while telling her what a good patient she was being for him.

"I need to a have look inside you now, with my instrument, Rose," he told her directly. Sitting between her legs again, he held up a metal speculum. Rose eyed up the instrument suspiciously, and considered using the safe word, but decided to go with the flow and see where the Doctor was going with this. She couldn't very well deny she was enjoying herself now, could she?

She was so well lubricated from her strong orgasm that the Doctor didn't have a problem inserting the cold blunt device. He thrust it inside her several times, and wobbled it a little, as if finding the correct position for it, making her groan. He did this, while simultaneously rubbing both her breasts together with his other hand and back down her belly, across the leather strap that bound her and to her clit. "Nice responses. I have to keep checking them. Be as vocal as you like. Its important I know what feels pleasurable to you and if anything becomes painful at all. We certainly don't want to get the two of those confused now, do we, Miss Tyler? Just breathe deeply now, while I widen you up here. There's a good girl."

The Doctor pried the speculum open, a bit at a time, speaking words of encouragement. Rose kept taking as deep breaths as she could, wondering how exactly they got in this position. The Doctor stopped only when her hole was stretched to the speculum's widest limit and locked it, firmly in place.

He used his torch to inspect inside the fleshy cavern of Rose's vagina and couldn't help probing a little with a finger and then a little with his tongue, sampling her juices. "Its obvious, Rose, that you have a good level of hygiene and self-care. You're looking really good there. So nice and pink and shiny and open for me. I should really take a photo, so you can look at how pretty you are, for yourself," he commented, but unfortunately he didn't have a camera handy. Maybe another time. "You know, I could stick all sorts of things inside you right now, with you stuck like this." Distantly, she heard the buzz and hum of the sonic screwdriver and her eyes widened, but he chuckled and didn't actually put it in, or near her. "However, I am going to have to leave you open and empty for a while longer, in order to conduct further tests," he said, stepping away to busy himself with something on his tray.

Preparing the next equipment he'd need, he rattled off, "The human orgasm has a powerful effect on the body, delivering all kinds of nice chemicals to the bloodstream, namely adrenaline oxytocin and various endorphins. I want to get a measure of this from you, if you'll let me? I understand you are not fond of needles, as a patient, but this is an important medical test, for the good of your health." Rose could now see that the Doctor held up a needle, as it glinted against latex.

"Its just a little prick. I can handle it," Rose told herself, as well as the Doctor, trying a brave face this time.

"Are you sure you're not going to object?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. She shook her head.

"I'm a big girl," she explained to him.

"Excellent. I may have had to restrain you further."

He wrapped the tourniquet around tightly, exposing the vein at the crook of her other arm this time. "Breathe deeply for me now." Sliding the needle into the selected vein, he drew some more blood from her and stored the vial with his earlier sample. He applied a cotton compress to the needle site, stemming the few drops of blood there. Leaning down, he planted a kiss to the back of her hand. "Well done, Rose," he whispered. "Let's see how you're doing here." He wobbled one of the monitors attached to her nipple, checking the readout. "Very nice," he complemented her.

"I need to take your temperature now," he informed next, holding up a glass tube like before. Rose opened her mouth, to receive it. "It won't be an oral temperature today, I'm afraid, Miss Tyler."

Rose turned her head, expecting he'd use that device on her ear again, instead he felt him move between her legs again and watched wide-eyed, as he squirted some thick globular lubricant from a bottle.

"Pears!" Rose yelped, before he could do anything more than that.


	5. Dare to Experience

Immediately after the utterance of their safe word, the Doctor stopped what he was doing, got up and went to Rose.

"Are you alright, Rose? Do you want me to take the speculum out?"

"No, it's not that," she told him, blushing beetroot red. "I'm just not comfortable with you putting the thermometer in my bum." The Doctor sighed and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to startle you. I've got lots of lubricant and I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. It's only a little rectal thermometer." He held it up to show her. Rose felt a bit silly, once she looked at it. It was narrower than even her littlest finger.

"If you want, I'll do it to myself first?" the Doctor suggested. Rose looked a bit gobsmacked that he wanted to do that but he looked quite eager, so she nodded sheepishly.

Finally freeing himself from the restriction of his underwear, the Doctor hissed at the rush of air to his sensitive flesh. He lubed up the thermometer and stood with his feet apart, squatting slightly. Slowly and carefully he pushed the small rod, much further than was necessary, inside himself. His cock twitched at the welcomed intrusion. "And we just leave that in for a few minutes," he enthused, like he was giving a cooking show, or something and leaned in to snog her softly.

Rose chuckled into the kiss, amazed that he'd done that for her. When he pulled back he was grinning at her and had his hand on his erection, which was weeping precum, giving it some of the gentle friction he needed. Up until now, he had been considerably restrained from touching himself. Ever the professional.

"I think I can go ahead with it now," said Rose, excited to try it for herself now.

"Really?" the Doctor questioned, sternly, not wanting her to do something she wasn't comfortable with herself.

"Yup!" She grinned.

"Okay, let me just take this out again," the Doctor chuckled and whipped the tube from out of his anus.

"What is your body temperature, out of curiosity?" Her interest peaked, audibly.

"16.2 degrees." He assessed the display. "Seems you've got me hot and bothered, Rose Tyler," he accused her and winked, slyly. "Time to check I've done the same to you."

"Er, Doctor?" Rose spoke hesitantly.

"Yes, Rose?" the Doctor asked from where he was putting on a clean pair of gloves.

"You're going to use a clean thermometer, right?"

"Yes, of course," he laughed and took a clean one from its packet.

"Good, I was just checking."

The Doctor sat down in his seat between her legs again and checked with her one more time that she was okay to continue.

"Yes, Doctor," Rose assured him and rolled her eyes a little. She was eager to jump right back into the role-play.

"Very well." The Doctor lubed up the new thermometer and rubbed a gloved hand over her and around her bottom, smoothing it in soothing circles. He rubbed one lubricated finger around her anus to help her virgin hole relax, before slowly inserting the thermometer. "How does that feel, Miss Tyler? Its important you're honest with me about everything you're experiencing. No pain I hope?" the Doctor pressed.

Rose had closed her eyes and was biting her lip slightly, in order to focus on the new sensation. The slight sting as it slid inside, past its metal tip, felt surprisingly satisfying to Rose and more erotic than she had been expecting. She didn't think she'd want to take anything larger up there in a hurry, though.

"It feels nice, Doctor," Rose told him, truthfully.

"I'm very happy to hear that. I know it can be an unpleasant thing to have done," he sympathised and praised to her, "What a good patient you're being." With a strip of medical tape, he helped stick the item in place, for now. It would be unfortunate, for her, if the foreign item were to get lost up her rectum, during their activities. "Just stay nice and still now, while we get a reading on that," the Doctor said, with a tap to her perfectly round bottom. "Let me just check you responses again here?" With a clean glove on, he rubbed two fingers in a repeated circle to her clit, causing her to moan. "Excellent."

He scribbled in his notebook again, this time saying, out loud, what he was writing down. "The patient, Rose Tyler, displays signs of embarrassment and reluctance to accept anal stimulation, both psychologically and physically. It would be beneficial to her current stress levels to overcome this barrier, in order to achieve a more powerful orgasm and to relax her system. At this time, I can recommend the prescription of; further anal stretching digitally, full rectal exam with a speculum and enema should be considered for future treatment."

Rose felt like sinking a little into the couch at his words. Oddly, she found that the slight humiliation was not wholly unwelcome to her, though, the way she gushed below.

The device he took out next looked a bit like a small oxygen mask, with some sort of valve attached and a pumping bulb, not unlike for measuring her blood pressure. "Now, I need to run another important test on you Rose. You may be unfamiliar with this treatment and it might seem strange. However, I'm confident this therapy should resolve some of the underlying conditions that are currently cause for concern."

"Whatever you think is best, Doctor." Rose placed her trust in him.

"I'll proceed then." Using the small mask-like piece, the Doctor covered her clitoris. "This may be uncomfortable initially," he warned her, holding the plastic in place. "But, by the time I'm finished, you should experience some considerable relief." He started to squeeze the connected rubber ball and watched her reactions like a hawk, as the pressure on Rose's clitoris increased, creating an intense suction, to a point that sent her cross-eyed, biting her lip from tension. When he finally popped the device off her flesh again, the Doctor bent over and inspected the result through his specs closely. "Ah, just as I thought," the Doctor announced. "Very swollen and very sensitive." He proved his point, by licking her clit in a broad stroke. Immediately, Rose came undone, calling out his name.

The Doctor took this moment to tug the thermometer in and out of her ass. Ripping the tape off and thrusting the object in and out quickly, before removing it entirely, while she remained in orgasm. In this act of conditioning, he was proving to her, that anal stimulation could indeed be a part a spectrum of pleasures she could experience. "Oh yes, good girl, Miss Tyler, what a brilliant result! That's exactly what I like to see, well done," he spoke with endearment. Taking a swab kit from his myriad of equipment, he took a sample of the white ejaculate Rose had produced in her vagina. Raising his left eyebrow, he inquired, "Did you enjoy my clitoral pump, Miss Tyler?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rose sighed with contentment.

"Its a very useful medical tool and the procedure is one I think you should receive regularly, to maintain an acceptable level of physical health." He sounded very excited about using the device on her.

Taking the sample of Rose's secretion over to the bench, where a microscope was, the Doctor inspected the specimen closely. He stuck his thumb up at her, signalling that she was doing great. He scribbled more of his findings, leaving Rose to wait, legs up and open, while he played scientist.

That last 'test' had been a pleasure for Rose, like never experienced before. The pump had made it so, the Doctor barely had to touch her in order to bring her to ecstasy. She wouldn't mind getting one for her own personal uses, she thought.

When he returned to her, he had a wide grin on his face and was taking the clips off her nipples and from her finger. "I think I've determined your treatment."

"My treatment, Doctor?"

"Yes, I know exactly what medicine you need." Raising both eyebrows, he reached down to grab at his swollen red penis, that stuck out and bounced proud and independently from his body. The Doctor was very cocky indeed.

"And how is to be taken?" Rose asked of him.

"Oh, orally, of course." He shot her a wink.

"I think I'll need that oral treatment right away then, Doctor," Rose responded.

"Not a problem, Miss Tyler, but let me make some preparations to make you more comfortable first."

He took some thin tubing from where it connected to a steel canister. Rose recognized it as a nasal canola, as he placed it around her ears and under her nose. His fingers lingered at the shell of her left ear, sending pleasant tingles through her that built behind her sensitive nipples and pooled in her core. He turned the valve on the canister and she smelt a clean air rush at her, making her a little light-headed. "Its just some pure oxygen for you to breathe, Miss Tyler. It should relax you a bit and ensure you've got enough in your blood, to counteract the side-affects of the medication I'm about to administer."

The Doctor then granted her wish and climbed over her. He made sure he had a good footing and a firm hold to the back of the examination couch, before he began. "Open wide, for me. Say ah," he instructed.

"Ahhh," Rose complied. Seizing the opportunity, the Doctor guided his erect and throbbing shaft into the moist and beckoning mouth of his 'patient'.

"Rose," he groaned her name, upon entering and her tongue began lavishing his tip, tasting and spreading salty precum over his sensitive foreskin. Her lips puckered around his thick and lengthy member, into an unbearably tight ring. All the foreplay up to this moment had left him ready to burst and he had to stop himself from thrusting too hard into her mouth and choking her with his sizable dick. "This is also a suitable test of a patient's gag reflex," he commented on a chuckle.

He began to caress her head and massage her scalp, just as he had earlier. She groaned around him and he slid in up to his hilt a few times, his pubic hair tickling at Rose's nose. He fucked her throat with some force, the white coat he wore flapping, before losing control on a cry and watching proudly as Rose swallowed his cum down. "Good girl, take your dose of the good Doctor's medicine and you'll feel all better soon."

After spilling all of his load, he had to crawl off her naked and spread out form to collapse in the chair, before he fell on her. He just sat for a while, trying to get his breath back, feeling thoroughly spent.


	6. Come Undone

The Doctor couldn't take the time to recover from his explosive orgasm, as he still had to finish looking after Rose. Mustering the energy somehow, he reached over to remove the oxygen tubing and took a few whiffs of it himself, before putting it back and turning the valve off. He then wheeled himself over to where he'd left the speculum, wide open, inside of her.

"I think we can take this out now, don't you?" he asked Rose, who nodded. "Deep breaths," he instructed, despite breathing quite raggedly himself. Clicking the device shut again, he was careful not to snag any tissue with it, before finally pulling it free from her body. "How are you feeling Rose?" He checked with her. "Can I get you anything, a drink of water?"

"Yes please, Doctor."

She smiled sweetly at him, extra cum leaking from the side of her mouth. The sight was enough to send a newborn twinge to the Doctor's cock. As a Time Lord, his physiology granted him with a short refractory period. He got up and went to the sink and brought back with him a filled cup of water and also held out a kidney-shaped receptacle.

"Rinse and spit, if you like," he suggested, but Rose just drank down the water, so he put the bowl back. "Oh, good girl! Swallowing every last drop of your medicine. That's what I like to see. What a good patient, you've been Rose. In fact, I'm going to see what more I can do for you today." He went between her legs again. "I bet your feeling more than a little empty now, but I can remedy that." There was a new pressure at her opening now. "This is another treatment I think you may benefit from." Rose felt a long shaft penetrate her, not his cock.. narrower.. smoother.. a dildo. "There's a good girl. Take it, that's it." Rose tried to thrust, as he slid it all the way in, but was prevented by the restraint. She did feel satisfyingly full, after being left open for so long.

The Doctor let her get used to its size for a moment and rubbed her tummy and tits, telling her how patient she was being and how much her body benefited by being filled. He then asked her to clench and relax a few times and watched the end of the toy, fixatedly, as it bobbed up and down in a hands-free movement. Grabbing the dildo, he tugged until it was almost pulled all the way out again, before pushing it back in once more. He did this a few times, thrusting it in and out of her.

"Faster," Rose panted between heavy breaths.

"What was that, Miss Tyler?" the Doctor checked with her.

"I need you to go faster," she insisted.

"Fa-ster," the Doctor said aloud, what he wrote in his notebook. "From my observations, I believe added breast stimulation is key for maintaining your healthy arousal," he told her, then rubbed a hand over both her breasts. "Lovely round healthy breasts," he murmured with adoration.

"Please, Doctor?" Rose begged. "I need you to."

Finally complying to the wishes of his 'patient', the Doctor fucked her hard and fast with the dildo. Once he had her very nearly screaming from pleasure, he flicked a switch on the end of it and the toy began to vibrate. Gently, he rubbed tight circles on Rose's clit, with an ungloved fingertip this time, until Rose came screaming. While her inner wall was still in spasm from the orgasm, he removed the vibrator and replaced it with his hard new erection. She clamped down on him with the continued contractions of his labours.

"Oh, Rose," he growled her name, with exhilaration and filled her up so completely. When he was fully sheathed, Rose felt so stuffed to the brim. She thought that her own eyeballs may just pop.

The Doctor's penis felt cooler than what Rose was used to, but not as cold as the speculum had been. She found his unique temperature to be an extremely pleasant experience. She imagined how tantalizingly hot she must feel to the Time Lord, as he pumped, in and out of her, with the flexible strength of his pelvis and more than well-timed rhythm.

Briefly, she speculated as to whether protection should have been used. Considering the species gap, pregnancy probably wasn't an issue at this point. She trusted too, the Doctor would have put the fact into account. The way he ground into her soon pushed all rational thought from her mind anyway, giving way to pure sensation.

Between his short grunts and long thrusts, he spoke to her. "I'm really happy with all your-" "Responses today, Miss Tyler." "You've done really well with all these-" "Tests." "You're so hot for me." "I've really got to hand it to you-" "What a good patient you've been for me." "Submitting like this." "Its a really promising sign for-" "My future appointments with you."

"Yes, Doctor!" was all Rose was physically able to say on the matter.

In a moment, the last of the Time Lords had two fingers to the bell of his stethoscope again. Pressing it against Rose Tyler's lovely flushed pink flesh, he tried to match his thrusts, to the beat of her racing heart. He moved it down her body, over the strap holding her hips in place and rested it there on clit again.

She moaned his name, as he drew tight circles and figure-of-eights with it, over her pleasure spot, as he pounded into her, harder and faster. Picking up the vibrator again, he swapped and used that against her clit now instead, letting it buzz gently for a while. She groaned in a way that he wasn't entirely sure was from pain or pleasure. He put the device back down, giving her a break from direct clitoral stimulation for a while.

He decided to take her legs out of the stirrups, while still moving inside her and also undo the strap holding her hips down. "Let's give you some movement back shall we?"

The retrains dropped to the floor with a thwack and the stirrups were left to hang uselessly either side of them. He nudged one of the pillows from her massage underneath the small of her ass, creating a new angle for them. Rose was ecstatic to finally be able to meet his thrusts and he pushed even deeper inside of her. She made use of her unrestrained legs now, to wrap around his hips, kneading her heels into the cheeks of his ass. His hands were planted either side of her form and she reached to feel along his surprising strong arms. Suddenly, he moved and gripped her wrists, holding them above her head."I'd quite like for you to turn around and bend over for me now, Rose, if you may."

"Yes, Doctor," Rose accepted the request and he withdrew from her. She got in position, on all fours, knees on the pillow and ass presented high for him. He placed a palm to the small of her back and took a moment to line himself at the correct angle. Once he discovered exactly how to slide himself, in order to stimulate her G spot, they enjoyed rutting like that. The Oncoming Storm took Rose Tyler to the edge of bliss, from behind. The white coat flapped around them, the stethoscope swinging from the Doctor's neck like a pendulum, as he used her hips to grant him purchase and she jolted with each slam of his large cock up inside of her, his balls slapping repeatedly on the backs of her thighs. They spluttered on each other's names, between yelps of expletives and guttural moans.

After several minutes of this, the Doctor decided he wanted to look at her again and they had to re-position themselves. The Doctor kissed her this time and ran further kisses down her sweaty neck and chest. The lenses of his brainy specs fogged up with condensation of their combined breath and Rose took them off in order to look into is deep brown eyes. He smoothed some stray strands of hair behind her ear and Rose sucked for a bit on his ear lobe and Adam's apple, before they were kissing again, their tongues performing a passionate dance as he continued to slide in and out of her, making slow and tender love to her now.

Rose ran her hands, underneath the white coat, up and down the Doctor's back for a while, before letting them take separate paths. One went up to his hair, to ruffle it lovingly. The other hand moved past the mole between his shoulder blades and down further, over his ass, sliding between his buttocks. She broke from the kiss to slip a finger into his mouth, in an offer, while caressing and squeezing his taut bum. He sucked on her finger for her, willingly lubricating her appendage with his own saliva.

She knew he enjoyed anal stimulation and wanted to give him pleasure him that way. Slipping the digit back out of his mouth, she traveled with it, down between the slit of his ass, into his welcoming hole. She thought that, if he was game, she may like to use the dildo on him at some other stage. Right now, she took him just to the first of her knuckles, being careful not to catch her nail on the delicate flesh. He whined at the penetration and thrust into her harder, then bore back on her finger. Rose realised how the tables had managed to turn and that she had him quite at the power of her mercy now. She slid into him further, filling the narrow cavity and felt around for his awaiting, swollen prostate. He made a rather unbecoming yelp, at her direct touch to his gland, that sent an electric jolt directly to his cock inside of her. Losing his rhythm, he rocked into her sporadically now, as she did into him.

With her other hand, Rose moved from his fantastic hair and sought out her own special bundle of nerves, pinching there and circled her fingers until she came. Rose's orgasm triggered off the Doctor's also and he shot his sticky seed into her shuddering crevice. Rose removed her finger from the Doctor, who pumped his softening shaft a few more times and they rode out the last of their shock-waves, before pulling out enough to collapse again, on top of her this time.

They lay like that in the med bay together in each other's exhausted embrace for quite some time, in the flickering candle light, laughing together from both delight and the silliness of it all, covered only by the fabric of the Doctor's long white lab coat.

When he found the energy, the Doctor retrieved the massage towel from the floor where it lay and took it to the basin. After thoroughly dampening the cloth, he used it to gently wipe the sweat from Rose's body, planting a tender kiss to each section he'd finished with. Afterward, he removed the coat and bared himself completely naked for her. She chose to reciprocate the favour, cleansing him until he felt regenerated anew.

Once they were both freshened up and feeling more alive again, the Doctor helped her off the seat, gallantly, taking her by the hand. They walked together nude, to the drawer, where he kept something very special for only his most compliant of patients.

"Jelly-baby?" he offered Rose the reward, grinning cheekily.

THE END


End file.
